DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This competing continuation application requests funds to extend a longitudinal project examining the role of family and mental health factors in HIV risk exposure during the transition to adolescence to mid-late adolescence -- the time when most youth are likely to be involved in sexual and other risk behaviors (e.g., IV drug use) that can lead to exposure to HIV, other sexually transmitted diseases, early pregnancy or fatherhood, and other negative health consequences. A sample of 315 urban African-American families living in high rise housing neighborhoods in Chicago were first contacted when their children were pre-adolescent (10-12 years of age) and followed through early adolescence (12-14 years of age). Continued funding is requested to follow the sample to mid-late adolescence (16-18 years of age), in order to better understand the influence of pre and early adolescent experiences upon HIV risk exposure in later adolescence. At the initial two data waves, extensive videotape interaction and interview data were collected on individual (mental health, cognitive level, pubertal development), familial support, supervision/monitoring, control/decision-making, conflict, affect, problem solving, and communication) and friendship (support, values) factors, as well as upon HIV/AIDS knowledge and attitudes, and HIV risk behavior. The proposed follow-up wave would focus on these same factors, adapting as needed to new developmental levels. For example, in addition to videotaping the family, same sex friends would be requested to be involved in data collection, as such relationships may be powerful in communication of risk and behavioral decision making. In addition to assessment of friendship relationships, qualities of romantic relationships (with the possibility of both same and other sex relationships) will be assessed. An extensive strategy for recruitment and tracking and for adapting of assessments is proposed; included in this strategy is development of a youth collaborative board to advise on these issues. Results will be used to further develop existing programs aimed at primary and secondary prevention of HIV risk exposure for urban African-American youth and families, as well as to explore new possibilities for the incorporation of friendship and romantic partner relationships into these programs.